Summer Splash
Summer Splash is a summer holiday related world event, one of the four Grand Galas. The first one began in June of 2014 and ended on July 31, 2014. Summer Mystery Plot On the 5th of June 2014, Habitica was shaken by a strange earthquake... ::What Was That? ::Yikes! A mysterious earthquake has rocked Habitica! Luckily, nobody was hurt and there was no real damage, but our scholars are baffled. "We're not even IN a seismic zone," Lady Lemoness was heard muttering as she paged through an enormous tome. "There hasn't been an earthquake since.... but no, that's impossible." Well, if Lemoness says so, it must be true! Seems like it was just a false alarm. Five days later, Habiticans received this ominous update: ::Remember the strange earthquake we had recently? Well, this probably isn't related in any way, but Habiticans have recently noticed some mysterious black Dailies strewn along the beaches. Lemoness happily reports that they are scrawled upon with an ancient language, and that she is hard at work deciphering the script. More news as this develops! On the 14th of June 2014, the beloved Lemoness suddenly disappeared... ::It's been a while since we've seen Lemoness around - she's been a bit scarce since she started trying to decipher those ancient Dailies. We just stopped by her hut to check on her and found her..... missing? :: It looked like she'd taken her armor-enchanting crochet hook, but little else. There was a single scrawled note on the table: "I think I've translated it!!!! If I'm right, this is going to be QUITE the summer. Verifying claims - be back soon!!!" :: The only other thing on the table was an ancient map... with the corner ripped off. The 21st of June revealed a new city in Habitica! ::Dilatory was a lovely island city of ancient Habitica. It was a prosperous place, but as the wealth of the city grew, the inHabitants grew lazy and procrastinated on their Dailies and To-Dos... until the combined weight of their dark red tasks triggered a massive earthquake that sunk the city. Legends say that all of the inHabitants were transformed into sea creatures. ::The location of this city was lost to time... until now! However, June 22 update shows that this isn't the end... ::But what caused the Earthquake? ::Only one piece of the mystery remains unsolved - what caused the second earthquake that unearthed the ancient Dailies? After all, the earthquake that destroyed Dilatory was caused by a build up of undone Dailies and To-Dos, wasn't it? ::But *we've* all been doing our tasks... The June 25 update warned Habiticans about going too close to the dark crevasse near the fallen palace. ::It's great to see Habiticans having fun exploring the ruins! There's just one small thing Lemoness wants us to avoid. She's noticed a lot of Habiticans trying to explore the fallen palace of the other side of the dark crevasse. She really doesn't feel that the crevasse is safe, so please don't swim so close. Other than that, enjoy your explorations! The June 30 update increased the urgency of the warning against Habiticans about going too close to the dark crevasse near the fallen palace. ::PLEASE! Habiticans, stop exploring the dark crevasse!!! Lemoness is really getting worried. There have been.... reports. ::Reports of something big. ::Reports of something terrifying. ::Reports of mysterious aftershocks, growing in intensity. ::Besides, exploring the dark and dangerous crevasse has become a source of procrastination. Let's get back to work, people! The July 1 update announced the arrival of the first Tavern boss, The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory! ::We should have heeded the warnings. ::Dark shining eyes. Ancient scales. Massive jaws, and flashing teeth. We've awoken something horrifying from the crevasse: **the Dread Drag'on of Dilatory!** Screaming Habiticans fled in all directions when it reared out of the sea, its terrifyingly long neck extending hundreds of feet out of the water as it shattered windows with its searing roar. ::"This must be what dragged Dilatory down!" yells Lemoness. "It wasn't the weight of the neglected tasks - the Dark Red Dailies just attracted its attention!" ::"It's surging with magical energy!" @Baconsaur cries. "To have lived this long, it must be able to heal itself! How can we defeat it?" ::Why, the same way we defeat all beasts - with productivity! Quickly, Habitica, band together and strike through your tasks, and all of us will battle this monster together. (There's no need to abandon previous quests - we believe in your ability to double-strike!) It won't attack us individually, but the more Dailies we skip, the closer we get to triggering its Neglect Strike - and I don't like the way it's eyeing the Tavern.... Game Features Introduced The Lost City of Dilatory The Habitican location of Dilatory was introduced as a town which sunk under the weight of undone To-Dos. It was named after the word dilatory, meaning 'slow to act'. Backgrounds Backgrounds were added as an avatar customization feature. World Bosses The first World Boss, The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory, made its appearance within the first world quest. Rainbow Warrior Set In honor of the GaymerX convention, the Rainbow Warrior set was made available as a reward to all players to purchase for 0 GP during the month of July. It included the Rainbow Warrior Armor and the Rainbow Warrior Helmet. The set is decorative, conferring no benefit. Derby Day July 9 was declared Derby Day. In celebration of Derby Day, all Habiticans received a seahorse egg! On this day, the worst of Habitica's ancient bugs were defeated, and so every year we celebrate. Habiticans ride through Dilatory on this fun day. To allow Habiticans to earn more seahorse eggs, a new quest, The Dilatory Derby, was released, and was available in the Market for 4 gems. NPC Costume Changes The NPCs got so excited about the discovery of Dilatory that they moved over there for the summer! Daniel the Innkeeper opened a beachside tavern, and Alex started selling by the shore! Meanwhile, Justin the Guide began giving tours aboard boats, Ian began dispensing quest wisdom from the deep ocean, Matt opened stables for aquatic pets, and Bailey went swimming about keeping everyone informed! These were then damaged by the Dread Drag'on of Dilatory. Npc daniel Summer Splash.png|Daniel Npc alex Summer Splash.png|Alexander Npc justin Summer Splash.png|Justin Npc matt Summer Splash.png|Matt Boch Npc ian Summer Splash.png|Ian Npc bailey Summer Splash.png|Bailey Special Class Gear From June 21st until the end of the event, special oceanic-themed equipment were available for purchase with gold. The sets of armor are linked to classes, and are as follows: * Warrior: Daring Swashbuckler (set costs 310 gold) * Mage: Emerald Mermage (set costs 310 gold) * Healer: Reef Seahealer (set costs 310 gold) * Rogue: Roguish Pirate (set costs 330 gold) Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Category:World Events Category:Summer Splash Category:Special Event Items Category:Quests Category:Equipment Category:Grand Galas Category:Content Category:Incentives